This invention relates to a universal fence rail bracket. A universal bracket, mounted on a fence post, can be used to support non-horizontal rails, and rails which are not in the same vertical plane as neighboring rails, for example, where the fence line is a curve.
Some prior inventors have addressed the problem of providing universal positioning of fence rails or posts. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 646,314, 3,233,871, 4,0748,93, 4,150,907, 4,923,176, 5,026,028, 5,190,268, and 5,547,169. The last-mentioned patent discloses a fence rail bracket having a rounded depression which receives the rounded end of a body member that supports the end of a rail, thus providing limited universal movement during installation.